


Not Leaving You Alone

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Supernatural Encounters [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dangerous Ritual, M/M, The Maiden's Gamble, extremely minor jilix and 2jin, frustrated chan, insecure minho, it's almost 26 October in Korea but idc, made-up ideal type for Chan, slghtly altered personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: The Maiden's Gambler, in which the trust and love between a long-lasting couple is tested. There are two outcomes: Either they remain together and happy forever, or they are separated forever.Chan didn't know that he would be persuaded to leave his boyfriend, and Minho knew very well that he wasn't exactly the best boyfriend.





	Not Leaving You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my 2nd favourite dancer in the K-Pop industry, my ultimate bias in Stray Kids and my spirit animal!!!
> 
> If anyone of you is curious about the mentioned ritual, please look at the end note!

"Channie," Minho held up his phone for his boyfriend, "I know you're not enthusiastic about creepy stuff but I am really interested in this game."

Chan took Minho's phone.  _The Maiden's Gamble_. 

"Why though?" Chan questioned, "That's a huge risk. What if we aren't strongly bonded enough? Not that I doubt it but...I don't want to bet on it."

"This is already a more gentle ritual." Minho replied. "Of course, I won't do it if you really don't want to."

Chan remained for a couple of minutes, then, gathering all his courage, he agreed.

"Fine, if you say so. Let's bet on this."

\-------------------------------

"Do you really want to do it? You look extra pale," Minho frowned. As much as he wanted to try, he was still worried about Chan. But the older shook his head, "It's fine. I just...I just don't trust myself. I am scared that you will be trap forever."

"I trust you," Making sure no one was around, Minho hugged Chan tightly, which Chan returned. "Are you really fine with being locked up in the stall?"

"I think you will freak out more than I do," Minho chuckled.

"You're not wrong," Chan sighed, hugging the younger boy once more, "I promise I will come back for you."

"If you don't, I am going to kill myself and haunt you until forever," Minho joked, entering the bathroom stall, "I love you, Chan."

"I love you too." Chan smiled weakly.

\------------------------------

Minho locked the door, did what he need to do and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, it's exactly what's described online. A long, red corridor.

He gathered all his courage, and walked into the endless space.

\------------------------------

Chan heard his boyfriend locked the door. According to the website, he should go home, which he did.

And just as what was described, he felt someone following him. And he  _did_  look exactly the same as his real boyfriend, because Minho's appearance is exactly what he likes.

The Other.

"Where're you going?" The Other asked him. He almost flinched when he noticed how The Other sounded like. Minho always seemed to have a playful tone in his voice, whereas this guy right in front of him didn't. Chan didn't like his boyfriend sounding not-so-serious when he's in a bad mood (although Minho wasn't being intentional), and he's in an incredibly bad mood right now.

Plus, The Other is wearing a more colourful outfit than the actual Minho, and Chan prefers colourful clothing to the usual monochrome that Minho likes wearing.

"Home," Chan replied. Not that it's necessary, since he knew it would follow him anyway.

"Do you need a drink? You looked bad." The Other pointed out. Chan stared at it slightly, because Minho never asked him. He just outright put a mug of coffee on his desk, regardless of whether Chan wanted it or not. While he was thankful, he hated being bothered when he was working, so sometimes he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed--

_Stop, Chan. No comparing. This is a fucking spirit. You can't dump Minho for a fucking non-human. No human is perfect._

Seemed like he really need the coffee. To keep his head clear.

"Sure, I guess." Chan choked out.

"Don't worry. Everything's alright. I'm here for you." He - It reassured Chan. "I am getting the coffee."

Chan was terrified of himself. He was absolutely clear that The Other was too good to be true, but he couldn't help immersing in its charm.

Not that Minho hadn't told him that before, but his cheery tone really didn't help a bit. The Other sounded way more convincing.

_No no no. Wake up. Minho was all alone right now. Stop being a bastard. You cannot leave him._

"Your coffee."

"Thanks," Chan mumbled and took a sip. Iced Americano, his favourite.

Of course Minho knew, but sometimes he wanted to try his skills so he got other kinds of coffee instead.

"Come on. I can't force you to sleep but you need rest." It hold Chan's hand, something Minho seldom do in public, and doesn't help when Chan loves skinship so much.

_Fuck, Chan. 10 mintues into this stupid thing and you're already shaking so much._

\------------------------------

Minho picked a slightly far away mall for the public restroom, so Chan was glad that a trip to home can occupy him for 45 minutes. The flaw is that he may not be on time when he wanted to end the game, but he already decided that he would have a late dinner there and try to kill time until midnight.

"Which channel do you want?" The Other asked. Another thing Minho won't do. He just straight up play whatever is on, or set up his song playlist.

But today, he really wanted his usual playlist.

"Do you want my usual playlist?" It asked, as if it read right through Chan. Defeated, he nodded.

The soft instrumentals of BTS's  _Lost_  started.

"Now what are you going to do? Persuade me to stay with you?" Chan groaned. 

"What? No. You're having a hard time right now. Even if that's kind of my duty, I won't pressure you right now." The Other looked at Chan with a slightly puzzled look. "After all, my main work is not to persuade you with words, but with my actions."

Chan remained silent. He hated to admit it, but this thing really did a great job by improving his current boyfriend's persona.

"Fine," He exhaled, "I will see how well you do."

"I can see you lighten up a little bit," The Other smirked, exactly the same that Minho has, "That's a good thing."

After a very long drive, they finally arrived Chan's home. Chan gave himself a quick shower and plopped himself onto the bed.

He actually wanted to clear his mind by doing some work, but he didn't want to share his precious work with a supernatural being impersonating his boyfriend.

"Sleeping already? I thought you would work." The Other also commented, but invited himself onto the bed nonetheless. Not that Chan had a choice, because he didn't have a spare room, nor an air mattress. And a guest is a guest. He couldn't let a guest sleep on the couch.

"Don't want to today," Chan replied warily, turning his back to The Other. He visually shivered when he felt it hugged him.

"Sorry, do you want it?" The Other immediately asked. Chan sighed.

"As much as I don't want you come too close, I need cuddling right now."

"Mind if you turn around?"

"What?" Chan turned around his head, and almost immediately The Other gave him a quick peck. 

That's exactly what he longed for from Minho. A goodnight kiss from his boyfriend, albeit being a little peck. But Minho being himself, likes teasing way too much.

"Sweet dreams."

\----------------------------

The next day when he woke up, Minho - The Other, was still in his bed. It probably knew Chan likes waking up to his boyfriend's face too.

Struggling to free himself from its grip, Chan glanced at the clock. 9 am. It's been a while he got more than a 4-hour sleep. 15 hours until he can reunite with his boyfriend.

"You're awake," Minho's voice entered his ears. He took a while to realize that it's still The Other.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Chan mumbled. He wanted to hear all this from Minho, not a ghost. Not that he had a choice. "I am cooking breakfast."

The Other hummed, continue to cling onto Chan, making him flustered a bit. Again, Minho seldom initiated that much skinship.

"Do you want to go out for a walk or something?" The Other suggested. Chan hesitated a little. He didn't think he can work in his current state, not with The Other lurking around. On the other hand, he didn't really want to run into any of his friend with The Other.

"Sure. After we eat."

"Cool," The Other grinned, with the sweet smile that Minho had - well, technically it was in the form of Minho right now - but Minho was too conscious about himself and was always containing his emotions.

Chan had to admit, The Other was doing a really great job in persuading him to ditch his boyfriend.

After they finished breakfast, he went out with his perhaps-temporary boyfriend outside, and he just  _had_  to run into the people he didn't want to encounter right now - Jisung and Felix.

"Wow, hyung. Minho hyung is actually holding your hand right now?" Jisung blurted out. 

"Uh, yeah. He is feeling touchy today." Chan lied. He couldn't tell him that it's not Minho, not on the streets. Not when he felt Felix staring right through him, and  _especially_  not with his partner tightening his grip on his hand.

"Is that so?" Luckily Jisung didn't say much, but just as Chan was relieved, he talked again, "Plus, I am surprised you ain't sleeping. You usually sleep from 5 to 10."

"Got too tired yesterday so I slept early." That wasn't entirely a lie.

"Are you sure Minho hyung didn't do anything weird?" Felix questioned.

"What? No, nothing. But we did do something wild." Chan replied, "I will tell you later."

Hopefully Felix got his meaning:  _I will explain to you what happened later on._

"Okay?" Felix didn't look completely convinced, but Jisung nudged him, "Come on. Didn't you say we have to head to Woojin hyung and Hyunjin's? We will be late."

As soon as they left, Chan received a message.

_**Lix:** _ _Make sure you explain later. I'm sure he ain't Minho hyung._

\-----------------------------

"What's on your mind?" The Other asked Chan, who was thinking about how to word to Felix, while stirring his green tea latte.

"I was just thinking that I need to do some work today. I have to. But I'm not sure if you can leave me for, say, a few hours." Chan replied. It's was indeed on his mind before they bumped into Jilix. 

"Hmm." The Other hummed. "A couple hours will do. I can stay in this cafe while you go home first. Tell me when you've done, yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

When Chan returned home alone, he made sure he closed all windows, curtains and locked the front door just to be safe, and he took out his phone.

_**Lix:** _  
_Make sure you explain later. I'm sure he ain't Minho hyung._  
_\--9:53 am_

_**You:** _  
__Why are you so certain?_ _  
__\--10:24 am, read_ _

_**Lix:** _  
_I'm not sure. Perhaps I am religious and all so I just feel he's...not right._  
_\--10:25 am_

_**Lix:** _  
_Something's wrong, isn't it? And you look stressed._  
_\--10:25 am_

_**You:** _  
__You know the Maiden's Gamble?_ _  
___\--10:26 am, read_ _ _

_**Lix:** _  
_Isn't that a ritual??? Minho hyung suggested it?_  
_\--10:26 am_

_**You:** _  
__Yeah...and I am the one who have to resist temptation._ _  
__\--10:26 am, read_ _

_**You:** _  
__I feel really bad. That thing really knows exactly what I want. I nearly wanted him to stay for a few times, but then I am totally aware that he's not human. And I know perfectly that no humans are perfect, yet I still compare that thing with Minho..._ _  
__\--10:27 am, read_ _

_**Lix:** _  
_It's just natural. But you must remember that you can't let something who doesn't belong here to stay. It'll bring trouble. And keep in your mind that Minho hyung loves you very much._  
_\--10:27 am_

_"I trust you."_

Minho's words from when they were in the public restroom rang inside his head.

Chan swore, he would give everything not to betray Minho. Especially not because a freaking ghost.

Slapping his face lightly, he sat down to work, enjoying these few hours of being away with The Other.

\------------------------

It's the rumbling of his stomach that snapped Chan out of his work. He checked the clock. 2 pm. 10 hours until he fetch his boyfriend.

Then, remembering that The Other was still probably wandering around, he messaged Minho, knowing that it's The Other who had control of the phone right now.

_**You:** _  
_Sorry, I was immersed. Where are you now?_  
_\--2:01 pm, read_

_**My Meanho <3:** _  
_I am in 4419 Bookstore. Are you hungry?_  
_\--2:10 pm_

_**You:** _  
_Quite. Let's meet at the door of Glow_  
_\--2:01 pm, read_

He made sure he deleted his conversation with Felix, and rushed to the restaurant.

"How's your work?" The Other asked him as soon as he arrived. Chan shrugged, "I have progress."

Only it's not any normal progress. He actually managed to produce a whole song thinking about his boyfriend.

The day continued, with The Other acting like a perfect boyfriend. Although Chan promised himself that he would resist its temptations, it's still not as easy as he thought.

Finally, he drove to the mall where the public restroom was located. As he planned, they were having dinner there.

"What's your plan?" The Other asked, after they have had dinner and chilling in the garden near the mall.

"Fetching my boyfriend." Chan replied, "As much as you are perfect, I can't leave him."

"Why though?" The Other licked his lips. "Have you never thought, 'he's annoying'? Or maybe he didn't quite meet your expectations?"

"Yes, I do." Chan admitted, "But humans aren't robots. We all made mistakes. True, sometimes I am pissed by him, but I can't really lash out at him when I am totally aware that I have my flaws too."

"That's why you need me. I am your desired type. And I won't judge you for your flaws."

"No..." Chan retorted, "No. You are not human. How can I possibly trust you?"

"I am human." The Other said, "I was. I played this game with my girlfriend. She left me all alone."

"Then you should know how my boyfriend feel!" Chan snapped, "He must be terrified right now. I couldn't bare seeing him like that."

"Nothing lasts forever. You believe you love him even until now. But what if he returned? You will keep on comparing him with me. You will eventually regret the decision." The Other pressed on, "While I basically look - and feel - exactly like him, but I am even better than him. Can you promise you will never regret leaving me for him?"

Chan didn't answer him, so The Other continued, "One more thing. Why exactly do you want to get him back? You say it's because you don't want to be together with a supernatural being like me. Are you sure that you really love him?"

Chan didn't know how to reply.

\---------------------------

"I wonder if Chan will appear..." Minho mumbled. He had already traveled back through the corridor to the stall. Staying alone in a boring place with nothing to do is difficult. He even tried dancing while singing by himself, but it's tiring. He can't do it for the whole day. And sleeping is hard either. That place isn't exactly comfortable.

He was indeed scared. After all, he knew he had a lot of problems. He was afraid of heights. He couldn't cook without creating a mess (although his food is edible). He couldn't provide Chan with the skinship he wanted to have. He was too subtle with his emotions. He liked being mean to Chan. Most importantly, he forced Chan to play something he didn't want to. It's natural that Chan didn't want him anymore.

The lock opened. Minho was afraid to open the door. But he  _had_  to.

Trembling, he pushed open the door to reveal......

......Nothing.

"......Seems like I was right." Minho felt himself tearing up. He wiped his eyes meaninglessly and turned around.

"Baby, don't cry." Chan's voice came from behind.

"C-Chan..." Minho turned around and hugged his boyfriend more tightly than ever, and he couldn't fight his tears anymore. "You j-jerk, I was s-so afraid..."

"Sorry, baby..." Chan hugged him back and gently caressed his nearly-traumatized boyfriend, "Just want to pull a trick on you since you are always being mean to me. I missed you so much today."

"D-didn't someone acted a-as me?" Minho hiccuped, glancing at Chan.

"Yes, but let's leave here first. You don't want him to kill you right here, do you?" Chan chuckled. He almost wanted to kiss his boyfriend right here and then.

\-----------------------

Back home, Chan gave Minho a cup of milk honey to calm him down, and Minho gladly accepted it.

"Uh, so..." The younger asked, "What happened?"

"As soon as I left the restroom, that thing appeared." Chan started, "I have to say, he did a really good job. He was like a perfect version of you, and I was being mad at myself for giving in so easily until Lix saved me."

"Lix?" Minho widen his eyes, "What did he do?"

"We ran into him and Sungie." Chan said, "You know he's Christian, right? He noticed something very wrong with that Minho. I told him what happened. He told me that I should never let a supernatural being into our world, and most importantly, he reminded me how much we love each other. He also reminded me of how you trust me."

"Wow." Minho could only thank Felix mentally, "But surely, that thing...he wouldn't give up, yeah?"

"You're right. He tried to persuade me how he is flawless and wouldn't judge my flaws. And he even questioned me if I really love you, because all I told him is that 'You're a ghost. You don't belong here'."

"But then, I just couldn't leave you. I miss your rare smiles, I miss you glossy eyes, I miss your weird laughs, I miss being teased by you...I--" Chan paused, "I miss your everything, even when we are just separated by less than a day. I just...can't feel the same when that thing did all these. You are you. And I belong to you, not the perfect but fake version of you."

"Goddammit Chan, you're so cheesy and you're making me cry again." Minho complained, leaning on Chan's shoulder and let the older pat on his head.

"Just cry if you want to." Chan re-positioned themselves so that Minho could rest his head on his chest, "I am not leaving you again. I love you, Minho."

"I love you too, Chan." For the first time, Minho straddled Chan's legs, cupping his cheeks, and placing his lips onto his boyfriend's.

**Author's Note:**

> So, about the Maiden's Gamble. It's a game that is only suitable for long-lasting romantic relationship, so the following are not recommended:  
> ~ Those whose relationship haven't even lasted for a year  
> ~ Those who have just encountered some relationship problems with each other  
> ~ Business partners  
> Well...unless you are certain that you won't regret any decisions, that's it.
> 
> And since the game may end very badly, couples who have children or pets should not play this too.
> 
> In this story, Minho is taking the role of Participant One (P1) and Chan is Participant Two (P2). The ritual starts before midnight. After exchanging words, P1 has to enter a public bathroom stall alone with a time-keeping device and lock the door. At 11:59 pm, using a sharp object (like a pocket knife), carve "(P2's name) loves (P1's name)" on the door (In this story, "Bang Chan loves Lee Minho"). Then rotate in the clockwise direction while speaking the words "My love has another" for 66 times. This has to be done before 12:01 am. If succeeded, a long, red corridor appears behind P1. They should walk along the corridor until they can no longer go further, and they should return after 24 hours.
> 
> Meanwhile, P2 can live their own life as usual after midnight, but The Other will be together with them. The Other is the ideal version of P1, and its goal is to persuade them to stay with it. Supposedly, The Other never leaves P2 until P2 return to fetch P1, but obviously I changed a bit and allow The Other to leave Chan.
> 
> Whether P2's choice is to stay with The Other or not, they have to unlock the door. If P2 chose P1, P1 would see P2, and they will have a stable, ever-lasting, happy and true relationship. If not, P1 would only see an empty room with no exit, and they have no choice but to remain in the corridor forever.
> 
> If P1 and P2 reunite, they should never EVER return the public restroom. After all, The Other is a supernatural being...
> 
> Source: The Most Dangerous Games: The Maiden's Gamble  
> Link: https://theghostinmymachine.com/2017/12/13/the-most-dangerous-games-the-maidens-gamble-ritual-love-trust/
> 
> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
